The Best Gift
by Kayla2
Summary: Just another one-shot of a day in the life of Matt and Destiny...post-Drew.


_Hi all, this is another day in the life of Mestiny (or in this case, Nora) one-shot. I just felt like this was one of the things I would have like to have seen on TV. I hope you enjoy. Not much of a plot, just a random string of scenes. (And yes, I'm working on The Tempest.)_

**The Best Gift**

Drew Evan Buchanan had come faster than any of his family had expected. So fast, in fact, that neither Nora nor Felicia had been afforded any time to throw Destiny a proper shower. Maybe there was time, but with Matthew's near death experience and his refusal to grasp the idea that he was going to be a 17-year-old father, it seemed no one had even thought about it. It wasn't until Nora went to look for

the baby's car seat night Destiny gave birth that she even thought about it.

Matthew walked in the door and went straight to his room. He came out a few minutes later with a duffle bag. When Nora noticed him heading straight for the door, she called out.

"Matthew, where are you going?"

"I'm spending the night at the hospital."

"Aren't you going to have something to eat before you go?"

"No, they have food at the hospital. I don't want to be away from Destiny and Drew too long." He re-entered the apartment kissed his Nora on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, Mom."

Nora smiled as she thought that not only had her precious grandson given her hope during the darkest times of Matthew's hospitalization, but within six hours of his arrival, he'd already brought back her sweet Matthew, the one she hadn't seen since the summer of 2010. The least she could do was make sure her newest baby boy was welcomed properly into the family.

Nora called Destiny mom's, Felicia, Destiny's best friend, Dani, and Matthew's Aunt Vicki to get the plans for the party started. Viki immediately suggested that they have the shower at Llanfair so that Clint, who was still under house arrest, could meet his newest nephew. Although a part of Nora would always resent Clint for the way he'd used Matthew in his scheme to get back at she and Bo, the bond between the two was undeniable. Ultimately, the date for the party was set for the Saturday after Destiny and the baby were due to leave the hospital.

Over the course of the week, she and Bo saw very little of Matthew, unless it was at the Evans's house when they went to visit their grandson. With the exception of school, he spent most of the time at the Evans's house with Destiny and Drew. She smiled as she thought of the baby's name and how happy it had made Bo. Then the night before the party, Matthew walked into their apartment carrying the most special surprise: Drew.

"Oh my gosh," Nora gushed as she quickly took Drew from Matthew's arms. "Come to Nana." Nora inhaled the scent of baby powder as she held her grandson close.

"Son," Bo patted Matthew on the shoulder. "I want you to know what a gift it was for me to have you to name your son, Drew."

"It just felt right."

"Your mom and I thought we should get you and Drew something, too. So, we thought if it was okay with you, we're going to move back to Asa's house. Your grandfather left it to your mom for you. It only seems right that your son grow up there. "

"Thanks Dad." Matthew hugged Bo.

Bo continued. "The house is plenty big enough for Destiny and her parents to move in if they want as well. That way the whole family can be together all the time."

Matthew smiled, "I'm not sure Mrs. Evans is going to go for that, but it means a lot."

The next morning, Destiny arrived hours before the party. She apologized for coming so early, but she said she couldn't sleep being away from Drew. Nora assured her that it was okay, but that Drew was sleeping. She smiled as she watched as an exhausted Matthew stretched out his hand for Destiny to join him on the sofa where she immediately snuggled into his side.

In the car, Bo and Nora talked about how proud they were that Matthew had stepped up. Then Nora asked whether Bo thought Matthew knew he was in love with Destiny.

"Probably doesn't have a clue, but it'll hit him at some point."

"I think he knows already, that's what terrified him so much. After all, I figured it out the first time she came to see him in the hospital…three years ago."

"Yeah, me too." Bo thought for a minute. "Never figured they'd be making us grandparents this soon.

"Too soon, but I can't help it. I adore our grandson."

Bo nodded in agreement. "Me too, Red. Me too."

When they arrived at Llanfair, Felicia, Richard, Shaun, Vivian, David, Dorian, Viki, Clint, Jessica, Nigel, Roxy, Tea and Dani were already there. John and Natalie were on their way. They arrived minutes before Matthew and Destiny, who were swarmed by the group the second they got in.

Clint was the first to grab the baby, announcing much like Destiny had that Drew had the Buchanan chin. Nora also overheard Clint tell Destiny how much Asa would have liked her. In fact, he said, he thought his Pa might have arranged it that she was in Matthew's life. Jess and Natalie chattered on about how Drew and Ryder and Liam were going to grow up to be great friends.

Finally, it was time for the presents. Among the presents, David and Dorian provided Drew with a beautiful wardrobe of clothes and onesies that also included a bib that said, "future president" and a tiny Vickerman t-shirt. Dani and Tea bought a swing that played music they said was guaranteed to help Drew sleep. Jess and Natalie gave Matthew and Destiny all of the things they would need daily for Drew's care. And from Viki and Clint came a stroller that practically pushed itself. Aside from not snapping Matthew in half, Shaun bought a handcrafted rocking chair. And then Felicia and Richard gave Nora the unexpected gift of the Evans family agreeing to move into Asa's house…at least temporarily, so the baby would have full access to both his parents and grandparents.

Near the end of the party, Nora went to look for a missing Matthew and Destiny. She found them sitting on the steps in the foyer, holding hands. Before she could let them know she was present, she overheard a bit of their conversation.

"Des, I'm really sorry you had to go through your entire pregnancy without me."

"You couldn't help some of it."

"And some of it I could. That's the part I'm sorry about. But you're never going to have to do anything else for Drew without me. I'm going to be there…for both of you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

It was then, Nora saw Matthew lean in and kiss Destiny. Nora backed away without interrupting. She'd just seen more evidence that her boy was becoming a man and that was the best gift of the entire afternoon.


End file.
